1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold used for an injection molding apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 11-179739 discloses an injection molding apparatus. The apparatus is aimed at performing molding of synthetic resin at normal temperature and low pressure, and performs setting-molding by applying light to photo-setting resin filled into a cavity of a mold. Specifically, at least a portion of the mold is formed of a light-transmitting material, and light from an external light source or a light source incorporated in the light-transmitting material passes through the mold and is applied to the photo-setting resin in the cavity. In particular, if the mold is required to have a sufficient strength or a used light-transmitting material is expensive, the mold is formed of an external mold and an internal mold, and only the internal mold is formed of light-transmitting material.
In the injection molding apparatus, a large clamp force is not loaded on the mold, and it is difficult to obtain fine and precise molded products.